Flu
by Fire-For-Battle
Summary: My first attempt to write something not Sonic the Hedgehog related. Please don t be too hard one me. Contains Medic/Sniper (Yaoi). What's the story about? Just see for yourself


„Gimme that dang pancake, Fatass!"

The daily morning routine of the 9 mercenaries had always been an adventure to watch. Especially when it was the turn of certain members to prepare breakfast. This week it was the Engineers turn and if there is one thing the man was good at, besides engineering, it was making pancakes. That was certainly one thing the remaining eight could agree with.

While Scout and Heavy fought over the next pancake, Spy tried his best to blend out the obnoxious loudness of his fellow teammates. The only thing he wished for in the morning was it to be quiet but with Scout being in the same room, this was sheer impossible. After all the boy searched for every chance to annoy the older men. Whatever it was intended or not, didn´t really matter. At the same time as the frustrated Spy rubbed both of his eyes, Engineer watched with slight amusement the childish behaviour of the heavy weapons guy and their youngest team member. Meanwhile Pyro, Soldier and Demoman enjoyed their meal without giving them much attention, as the oldest out of those three proudly told one of his past experience. Though it was probably more wishful thinking than the actual truth, neither Demoman nor Pyro interfered. Demo being probably too drunk, while Pyro is easily excited with things like that.

As for the last two mercenaries no trace was found. While it was nothing new for Sniper to come rather late for breakfast, it certainly was odd for their German doctor. Normally Medic was one of the first to join but the last few days it appeared for him to be the last to come. However not a lot of the others paid attention to this small detail. At times it was nothing new. Medic tended to work deep into the night. What exactly nobody knew. All they knew was him being really busy what sometimes caused him to oversleep. It was rather rare though. Sniper, for his part, just wanted to avoid being with everyone at the same time.

Later, after most of them left the canteen, Sniper slowly made his way down the hall and into this very room. The only person left, was Engineer who was busy with washing of dirty plates. Soon enough he noticed the marksman and greeted him the old fashion Texan way.

"G'day, mate" Sniper greeted, his Australian accent coming though. "Everyone gone already?"

"Pretty much. Except for you n' Medic. He didn´t appear at all till now. Ya didn´t see him, did ya?" Engineer asked, getting a shake of the other man's head. "I see. Anyway, if ya want somethin' to eat, the pancakes are over there. Ya lucky there are still some left. Heavy n' Scout have been fightin' over them. Scout almost ended up at respawn."

"Nah, thanks, mate. Am not hungry. Just gonna make me some coffee" Sniper replied with a half-hearted smile after hearing Engineer's amused explanation of what happened before he arrived.

At that the Engineer just shrugged and left the Aussie all by himself, after announcing that he still had some work to do. Not that he complained. He liked it that way better anyway. While his coffee took some time, he leaned casual against the counter, waiting for it to be done. After it was about half way done, Sniper suddenly heard the door opening. Lifting his head enough to take a glance, he saw Medic almost carefully entering. The older man was wearing his usual clothing. The coat even being buttoned up, which wasn´t really necessary. He even wore his rubber-gloves. If he had his Medi Gun with him, he would look all ready to battle. Sniper raised an eyebrow at his appearance. It was not his look what caught the Aussies attention. More he was surprised that Medic came after all. The German did not seem to have noticed him though. Not until Sniper greeted him. At the sudden voice, Medic jolted up just a little, barely visible to one's eye. But being the observing person Sniper was, he noticed it anyway.

"Oh, good morning, Herr Sniper" Medic greeted when he turned around to face the man. "My apologizes, I did not see you there"

"No worries, doc" Sniper shrugged, still watching him.

He can´t help but notice something off on the doctor. The way he moved and expressed himself was different from normally. Not that he had watched him for some time, what are you thinking. His walk was slightly bent, again barely visible especially with his long coat. His breathing, while being not even hearable, was definitely through his mouth instead of his nose. Besides this, his face also seemed… red. Not many words were exchanged. The two men rarely had any interacted anyway. Medic quickly grabbed something to eat, before trying, what Sniper thought, was escaping. Hadn´t the doctor suddenly stumble in a weird way that caused him to put a hand on the wall beside him for support, the marksman wouldn´t have asked him what the big deal was. That however made him change his mind.

"Uh… doc? Ya feeling alright?" Sniper asked with a raised eyebrow.

Awkwardly Medic adjusted his glasses before answering. "Ah, ja. Don´t worry. It's nothing"

Sniper was everything else but convinced. Medic acted strange. It did not help that he tried to excuse this weird act with an explanation longer than necessary, which made Sniper only cross his arms. After managing to stand back up straight and a short awkward laugh, Medic excused himself and wanted to go. This however was cut short as sudden dizziness overcame him, which brought him to his knees.

"Holy dooley!" a surprised Sniper cried out and immediately made his way over to the now on the floor lying German. "Doc? Doc, ya alright?" His question was greeted with a low groan instead of an actual answer. Not that he had expected it. Kneeling down, he turned Medic on his back, supporting his upper body with one hand. The red on the older man's face had darkened and his breathing became faster as well. Sniper moved his free hand up to Medics forehead. He probably would have complained if his eyes were open. Putting his hand then on the others head, Sniper immediately withdrew it. "Bloody hell, Doc! Ya almost burning up!"

A displeased grunt was the only reaction he achieved. As if Medic was telling him that he unnecessarily pointed out the obvious. Not exactly sure what to do now, Sniper did the first thing that came to his mind. Getting the half unconscious doctor on his back and bring him into his infirmary. Having done that, he placed him somewhat carefully on one of the beds. Above him excited doves fluttered around at the sudden noise Sniper caused. A few soft white feathers gently floated down on the ground. Ignoring the birds, the Aussie looked at Medic. Now he was unsure of what to do, so he just followed the first thought that entered his mind again. Getting one of the others, preferably the Engineer. As soon as he turned around to get him, he was surprised by a sudden pull back. Turning his head to look, Medic was somewhat kneeling on the bed and had a firm hold on his jacket.

"Wage es nicht einen der anderen zu holen!" Medic said in sharp German.

Of course that only made Sniper raise his eyebrow. After all, he had no idea what he was saying. "Uh, Doc? Can´t understand ya when ya speak German"

After a short exchange of confused gazes, Medic slowly shook his head as if he had to switch it back into English. "I said, don´t you dare getting one of the others!" he translated, his gaze back on the bushman.

"Why not?"

"I don´t have anything!"

"Are ya bloody joking? Ya almost passed out on me and yer head's on fire, mate. Am not gonna just stand there. I'm getting Engie." With that Sniper yanked himself away from Medic, taking a few fast steps so that the older man can´t grab him again.

In a matter of seconds he was out of the door, leaving the rather displeased doctor behind. Unable to support himself any longer, Medic collapsed back on the bed. Lacking the energy to follow the younger man to silent him, he just let out a defeated sigh.

After a few minutes Sniper came back with Engineer right on his heel. The otherwise so calm Texan soon got a rather surprised look. At least from the way his mouth moved when Medic came into sight. On the other hand, the doctor showed great discomfort at what was happening right now. Engineer rubbed the back of his head and got closer to the doctor. Despite slight complains from said doc, Engineer put a hand on his forehead, like Sniper did on him before, to check his temperature.

"Well, he's sick" Engineer pointed out after he pulled his hand back.

"…Ya don´t say? I could tell too, ya mongrel" Sniper replied half sarcastic, half annoyed.

At this response, Engineer gave him a look. "What did ya expect me to do? I'm no medic"

With that a slight discussion occurred. While their talking wasn´t very loud, Medic held his head due a headache that surely wouldn´t go away with those two in the room arguing.

"Mein Kopf…" Medic silently whispered to himself. "May I get a request? Be silent or at least get out of my infirmary while you discuss… My diagnosis shows that this is just a flu… nothing to worry about…" was all he said, which was enough to get the younger men to focus on him.

"'Nothing to worry about'? Sorry, doc, but have ya felt ya own head? It feels like you're on fire. That's no first-stage-flu. How long have ya been like this?" Engineer asked, his gaze not leaving the exhausted German once.

"I'm not sure… A few days?" was all he got as an answer. But this short statement was enough for Engineer and the still present Sniper to look surprised or shocked. Medic couldn´t really tell. His vision was slightly blurry.

"Ya meaning to tell us, that ya've been like that in the battles? …that would explain yer performance lately. And yer late showing up at breakfast too" Sniper stated, earning two questioning gazes from both men. "…what? Yer surprised that I _noticed?_ Ya do know that I'm bloody good at observing, right?"

Unknown to the two men, Sniper started to observe Medic more than he used to. He started to watch the man on the field, protecting him from afar. Rather rare at the beginning but more and more later on. At first his main focus lay on the enemies Medic and Heavy. Taking them out with professional headshots. However, it didn´t go unnoticed that their own medic had some troubles at times. This was when Sniper decided to give him a helping hand. He must admit that for some time he held fascination for the German. In battle he spent most of his time on the front, despite the lack of effective weapons to defend himself. Not only did he had to keep himself from dying, but he also did everything in his might to keep everyone else on their team alive. Only slightly ignoring that he used his teammates a shields all too often. This made his fascination for this man not falter whatsoever. And maybe his fascination turned into something else over time, but Sniper kept himself from thinking like that. It was only fascination and nothing else. At the end the moral of all of this was, that he was good at noticing even the slightest changes when it came to the German doctor.

"…Anyway. Why didn´t ya say anythin'?" Engineer questioned, turning his attention back on the sick man.

A heavy sigh left him as he looked up to meet his gaze. "Because without me the battle would most likely end up in chaos, with you fighting over the health backs. Majority of you are adult shaped toddlers. Besides… I am the doctor. It's highly embarrassing to get ill as such"

Engineer wanted to add something, but couldn´t do so after Heavy burst through the door, making all three men looking at him.

"What's wrong with doctor?!" Heavy demanded to know loudly, making the sick Medic whine quietly. This did not help the headache he still had at all.

While Medics main focus was his own head, Sniper and Engineer noticed everyone else behind Heavy. One of them must have noticed one or both of them rush around. Seriously no privacy around here. As soon as Medic noticed the rest of the team, his face fell. Now all of them knew. How great…

The bright side. At least he can tell them all how the Medi Gun functions now, just in case one was injured after work. Which will most likely be the case.

The bad side. Now he was bedridden and he knew at least one of them made sure he would stay in it.

The following days proved themselves to be rather difficult. With Medic being sick, at least one of the remaining mercenaries had to take care of him. Normally they would just shove it on Medics pile of things he needed to take care of, but with the doctor himself being sick that would not really work out.

Scout didn´t understand why he should take care of a fully grown man. It's not like Medic couldn´t give himself the medicine he needed. Also, he was still a little sour that he implanted one of his doves into him once, even if it was per 'accident'. Medic also didn´t really desired the high volume of his voice and the constant swearing.

Soldier would probably only tell him to get up and fight the illness like a man. Quite literally even.

Demoman was not the best choice either. With his constant consuming of alcoholic drinks, he would presumably forget half the things he was supposed to do anyway.

Pyro was banned from the infirmary with no one having an eye on them. Medic did made that mistake once. It ended up in flames.

Spy was too fussy about it. He refused to enter the infirmary as long as Medic was sick. Plus three days to make sure. He did not want the risk of himself getting sick as well. It was worse enough that the German kept this a secret for a few days. Spreading his bacteria around the base. Like he hadn´t done worse.

That left Engineer, Heavy and Sniper. The first two had no problem with taking care of him whatsoever. The latter however came more as a surprise to anyone. After all, Sniper was not really known for being the 'social butterfly' among the mercs. He even willingly took Heavys or Engies turn if they had no time. Of course they asked him about it, but he just shrugged it off. Said he was being 'generous'. In fact his fascination for this man drew him back. Made him want to see more of the normal so scary German being so vulnerable for once. Was it curiosity or was it something else. He didn´t know. For him it was this ironic fascination. It really was. After all, Medic was the person he interacted least with. Maybe it was just exactly that. It went as far for him to even sleep in the base instead of his van, just in case the doctor needed something in the middle of the night. Which was odd, since Medic would not bother to look for him at god knows what hour.

One night Sniper really needed to go the toilet. After relieving himself, he took a detour over the medibay. He figured quick enough that Medics private room was part of the infirmary. At least that explained why he never really saw him around their rooms. Soon he found himself standing in front of the door to Medics territory. Admittingly, he felt a little awkward being here this late, but it wasn´t the first time he found himself in a weird situation. Carefully he put an ear on the door and after he though he heard something, he just as carefully opened the door and stepped inside. He called out Medic's class name quietly enough for him to not disturb his sleep but loud enough for him to hear in case he was awake. The only thing he got in response where flutter noises and soft cooing from the docs pet doves. Sniper looked up to see if he could spot them, but it was too dark. Shrugging of the fact that Medic didn´t bother to lock his birds into a cage at night, he tried his best to get through the room without running into something or tripping over whatever thing that lay around.

Sniper was sure he heard something. When he found the door to Medics bedroom, he again put an ear on it to check if he is hearing something. This time however, he did not. A few weeks ago he would have turned around and left at this point. Hell, he probably wouldn´t even stepped into the infirmary in the first place. Especially not at like 2 in the morning. On the other hand now, he carefully placed his hand on the handle to push the door open, stepping into the room. He still heard nothing.

The phrase "Doc? Ya alright?" was already stuck in his throat, if it wasn´t for a hand suddenly grabbing him by his shirt and the blade of a bonesaw brought awfully close to his neck. The first impulse that shot through his body was to grab the hand that held him, but he didn´t want to risk his head getting cut off. So instead he just lifted his hands in defence.

"Bloody hell, Doc! It's just me!" Sniper voiced, the frame of Medics' body slowly becoming visible through the dark.

"…Herr Sniper? What are you doing here?" the damped voice of the German asked, the grip on Snipers shirt not losing yet. The marksman thought he saw the older man's expression getting slightly angered.

"Just came to check on ya, is all" Sniper said and soon he felt the bonesaw being moved away again. The grip on his shirt loosened as well.

"Hast du irgendeine Ahnung wie spät es ist?" Medic asked after he pulled his hands back, only to get a „Doc, english" in return. He shook his head slightly. Again he slipped into his first language without noticing. "Why are you up?" was all he then said.

Through the dark he could see Sniper lifting his arm to rub his neck. "I could ask ya the same, mate. I was just taking a piss and though maybe ya needed something. So I came to check. What's yer excuse?"

It took a few seconds but then Medic let out a heavy sigh. "I couldn´t sleep and before I end up staying in bed wide awake, I decided to do something and fed my birds"

"…at 2 in the bloody morning?" Sniper asked with a raised eyebrow, like the older man could actually see it.

"I neglected to do so yesterday"

"Couldn´t ya wait till the morning?"

"I do not own you an explanation, Dummkopf!" the annoyed doctor forced out of his aching throat. Again he felt his head pulsing. Sadly this was only one of a few issues. Due the flu not only did his head ached, but every muscle of his body as well. Unfortunately standing drained a lot energy. He practically felt himself having a hard time to keep standing. Lying back down however was _also_ rather uncomfortable. His back was murdering him from the lack of movement. Naturally his mood was rather bad. And Sniper sneaking into his private room did not help either.

He was ready to scold the younger man even more, until sudden dizziness overcame him once again. Medic stumbled forward, unable to keep himself from falling. Unfortunately Sniper stood right in front of him. Due to the lack of light, the Aussie noticed to late what was happening and before he could do anything about it, the older man knocked him down with his full weight. Luckily for both men, Medics bed was in range and caught them instead of both mercenaries mercilessly hitting the hard ground. A groan came from either one.

Soon enough Sniper found himself unable to move. Medic lay on top of him and breathed pretty hasty. He could feel the heat radiating from the older man. In a matter of seconds, Sniper felt his face heat up and his heart racing. He was slightly confused about his body's reaction. His heart felt like he was just ubercharged, though this pace of his beating heart felt even faster than with the uber. Right now he hoped to whatever god there was, that Medic did not notice the dramatic increase of his heartbeat. While an uncomfortable silence surrounded them, the younger one tried to look everywhere but the elder.

"Uh… Doc? Can ya move?" was all he managed to get out for now.

It took him a few seconds to answer. As if his brain did not register the Australians voice right away. "…nein. Every muscle in my body hurts" This came out more plainly than Sniper would have wanted it to be.

"Ah piss" Another uncomfortable silence appeared. At least a minute passed, without the position being changed. Sniper broke the silence. "Ya know what I've been wonderin'? Can´t ya just use the Medi Gun to make yerself healthy?"

He felt the other man slightly shift after exhaling a deep breath. "Don´t you think I would have done so already if it would? The Medi Gun heals wounds, not sickness"

That being said another unbearable silence took over. Sniper shifted uncomfortably, trying to get Medic off of him. It proved itself to be difficult. The doctor was heavier than expected.

"…Doc? Think ya can get of me now?"

"…considering the time that had passed, I probably can managed to do that… However… it appears I find this position very… pleasant" This statement alone made Snipers face burn up again. As if this whole thing was not weird enough already.

Before he could raise his voice, Sniper felt Medic adjusting himself. Wrapping one arm around the marksman to keep him in place. Snipers whole body tensed up while Medics started to relax. Starring at the invisible ceiling, Sniper told himself that the older German didn´t think straight. He couldn´t. He was merely talking and acting in fever. His head was still burning hot. Was not hard to tell with his forehead touching Snipers cheek, which did not help his still racing heart. What the Aussie did not expect was the slight feeling of disappointment in his stomach. Sure, this was all the result of inconvenient events, but still. He just caught himself wishing that this was not Medics acting out of sickness. As soon as this thought entered his mind, Sniper tried his best to shake it off.

After a few more minutes, Sniper was sure that Medic fell fully asleep. His breathing became calmer and calmer. Eventually he even rolled off of the person below him. But of course he still had his dang arm wrapped around him. Though if Sniper really wanted he just could lift that arm and escape. But for some reason, he was unable to perform this little task. He didn´t know why but he kinda enjoyed it. It felt… nice. Being touched in a gentle way was more than rare with their job. Slowly he turned his head to face the calm expression Medic wore. Another rare sight right there. After exhaling deeply, Sniper decided to swallow his pride. Steadily he rolled on his side, inching closer to the other man just a little. When he felt like he was close enough, he closed his eyes and tried to relax. It took him slightly by surprise, when Medic pulled him even closer in his sleep. Again he could feel a blush creeping on his face. It took a few seconds before he was calm again. He tried to relax once more and when he managed to do that, a small smile formed on his lips.

He was an assassin, a commission killer and this was highly unprofessional. Nonetheless he was sure this would never leave this room. So might as well enjoy it.

The following day, Sniper woke up before Medic and left as quietly and fast as possible.

What he did not expect was, that the incident stayed in his head constantly for the next days. No matter what he did, the memory came back one way or another. Almost automatically. Even in battle where he should concentrate. Because of this he also ended up at respawn more often than normal. At first he didn´t understand what was going on. Why couldn´t he stop thinking about it. The warmth, the closeness, _his_ smell. The way his own heart raced the entire time. That was not what 'fascination' would do. He was realistic enough to admit that. However… the only other logical explanation, was not really in his liking. Or maybe it was, because he keep on taking Engies and Heavys turn to care for the doctor surprisingly. Maybe the possibility sparked his curiosity.

Around a week later Medic felt finally heathy enough to get back to work. The flu he had caught was extremely persistent and the worst he ever had. He was glad when he was finally able to care for himself again. It's not like he didn´t appreciate his teammates help, but he did not exactly enjoy to be mothered like a child. Especially since he was one of the oldest.

Soon everything was the way it used to be. Well, almost everything. Something did change and not only had he noticed. A knock echoed through his infirmary, while Medic currently did the paperwork that bottled up. "Come in" he called out, without looking up.

As the door opened, half of the Aussies upper body slipped through the gap. "Doc?"

"Ah, guten Tag, Herr Sniper. Is something the matter?" Medic asked calmly when he lifted his gaze to look at him. He couldn´t help but notice that Sniper didn´t directly look at him.

"Nah, not really. Just came to ask ya if ya needed somethin'" the Aussie responded, earning a raised eyebrow from the older German.

"Nein, not really. But thank you for your concern" Medic replied, now leaning on his forearms, his eyes not leaving the other.

Now this became awkward really quickly. "Alright, then I'll just go and do mah things" With that being said, he was ready to slip his upper body through the door again to leave. If a voice wouldn´t have called him back.

"Herr Sniper?"

„Hm?"

„Are you sure that was all you came for?" Medic asked after Sniper turned his head back on him. The German mercenary had his head slightly tilted to his side, his eyes still on the younger man. When Sniper made no attempt to answer his question, he slowly stood up and indicated him to step into the room. "Come inside, bitte. There is something I need to talk about with you"

Now it was Snipers turn to raise a brow. Had he done something? With slight hesitation he stepped into the infirmary. Adjusting his hat he then stood in front of the shorter man. Their eyes locked.

"Herr Sniper" Medic started. "I think there is more to your sudden helpfulness than you let on" Sniper was not exactly sure what the doc was implying here, but he had an awful feeling that he would find out soon. Especially when Medics expression changed to a rather amused one. "When are you finally confession that you grew fond of me?"

After the older said this so plainly and with amusement in his voice, Sniper felt his face grow hot. Medics lips cracked a smile as he watched his reaction. Sniper obviously did not see that coming. Especially not so straight out. However, this was Medic and he was very plain. Trying to stop himself from avoiding his gaze, Sniper tried to find a way to get himself out of this. "Dunno what ya talking about, mate"

The amused face faded and the raise of an eyebrow replaced it instead. "Oh please. Do you really think I did not notice the change in your behaviour?" He stated, gaining Snipers attention once more. His slightly confused face told the elder enough to continue. "Herr Sniper, it is no secret that you are a man of habit. You don´t just change your tactics without a reason. I indeed took notice that you started to protect me in battle. So did everyone else for that fact. Also your sudden interest when it came to me? Your change of habits like sleeping in the base instead of your van? Your body language around me? You may be great at observing others. You are probably even the best in this task, but do not forget that so am I. For you see, as a doctor I also observe people. Not the same way you do obviously, but I have my fair share of experience of the human body language"

The Aussie just stared at the smiling other man. His mouth may have moved a little, but no words came from it. He didn´t know what to say. He was really this easy to read for Medic? Again he felt his face heat up. That dang German with his dang outspokenness.

"Besides…" Medic started once more. "If you had wondered. Yes, I noticed the drastic increase of your heartbeat when the 'incident' happened" With that being said Sniper actually tensed up a little. He had hoped Medic was too sick to remember, but that was just crushed.

"Ah piss… Am sorry 'bout that by the way. If I made ya uncomfortable, I mean. Shouldn´t have sneaked inside" Sniper apologized, rubbing his neck at the same time.

He was a little confused, when Medics expression became amused again. Like the doctor enjoyed his embarrassment. What he probably did. "Don´t feel sorry. I never stated it being uncomfortable, did I? As far as I remember, I actually claimed it to be pleasant" Medic said in such an ordinary manner, that Sniper was not sure if he meant it or if he taunted him. Nonetheless he felt it cheeks burn, as he stared at the man in front of him with a slightly open mouth. "…was? Do you really think I would have stayed on top of you, if I didn´t found it comfortable? I'll have you know that I would never do something I was not comfortable with. No matter if sick or healthy"

Sniper did not answer. All he did was staring at him. He lacked the right words to reply. He was not even sure if he had said something when he had any words in mind. All in all, he wasn´t sure what to do now. And like always he would listen to his instincts. Without speaking a word, he stepped closer to Medic. Both of his hands soon found a spot on both sides of Medics head and before either of them could do something, Sniper brought their heads together and kissed the older but shorter man.

To tell the truth, Medic did not see that coming. His eyes widened a little in surprise. The after effect didn´t last long though, as he closed his eyes as well and put both of his hands on Snipers back to pull him closer. Now it was the marksmans turn to be surprised. However he was far too distracted by the fact that Medic kissed him back. And dammit, a good kiss it was.

After they withdrew from it, Sniper made their foreheads stay in contact, while he rubbed over Medics cheeks with his thumbs. He didn´t quite know why, but to him it felt right. They kept their eyes on each other. Silence took over them until it was interrupted by a chuckle from the German.

"Du schmeckst ziemlich süß, weißt du das? Daran könnte ich mich glatt gewöhnen" Medic then said. All he got was a puzzled face from the younger man. No wonder when he talks German instead of English.

"Uh… can ya translate that?"

Medic knew exactly that no one can understand him with the exception of a few words. Despite this, all he offered him was a sly grin. "If you wish to know what I just said, you better get yourself a dictionary. You may need it from now on anyway" was all he had to add to this.

"Wha… yer bloody bastard" Sniper growled which was cut short when Medic decided to push him back, almost making the marksman fall back but kept him from doing so with one hand on his back. The surprised Aussie looked up, only to get greeted by the sly Medic leaning over him. A second later, Sniper crossed his arms and gave him a sly grin of his own. "Let me correct… yer _sly_ bloody bastard"

Merely two days later, Sniper found himself back in the infirmary, groaning in pain and discomfort. His face flushed deep red and his breathing coming hard through his nose. Medic, who sat beside him, just adjusted his glasses and put a needle into Snipers arm, giving him an infusion. Despite the others suffering, he decided to happily whistle a melody. After some time he stopped to look at the sick man.

"So, you knew about the risk of catching a flu as well?" he questioned.

"Uh huh…"

"Yet you still decided to ignore it and do all of this?"

"Well… it did get me to spend more time with ya, mate. So it was bloody worth it" the sick Aussie stated with a smirk, earning a short laugh followed by a small snort.

* * *

 **Translation: German – English**

" **Herr" – "Mister"**

" **Mein Kopf…" – "My h** **ead…"**

" **Hast du irgendeine Ahnung wie spät es ist?" – „Do** **y** **ou have any idea** **how late it is?"**

" **Dummkopf" – "Fool/Idiot"**

" **Guten Tag" – "Hello/Good day"**

" **Bitte" – "Please"**

" **Was?" – "What?"**

" **Du schmeckst ziemlich süß, weißt du das?** **Daran könnte ich mich glatt gewöhnen" – „You taste pretty sweet, you know that? I could get used to it"**

 **Authors Note:**

 **Please don´t be too hard with me on the accents. Was the first time I wrote something like that XD And it was actually quite a challenge too… XD**


End file.
